


I'll never be sick of you, either

by Masterpiece_of_turkey_cleverness



Series: Flu Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 09:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19460929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masterpiece_of_turkey_cleverness/pseuds/Masterpiece_of_turkey_cleverness
Summary: Gabriel is feeling better.  Sam...is not.





	I'll never be sick of you, either

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to my fic, 'Never be Sick of You.' You can probably read it without reading that one, but that one's hilarious, so I'd recommend reading it first. 
> 
> Written for Day 4 of Sabriel Week 2019: 'Free Day.'

Gabriel woke up, and for the first time in a week, he felt noticeably better. _Finally!_ he thought. No more coughing gross stuff into tissues or sore throat or feeling like he’d been run over. Seriously, how was all that actually _good_ for your body? He’d listened to Castiel’s explanations, but had mostly ignored them in favor of imagining he was one of the Peanuts gang and Castiel was the teacher, speaking in trumpet noises. 

He rolled over to tell Sam that he was feeling better, and immediately frowned. Sam was snoring--he usually didn’t--and he looked flushed. Gabriel felt his boyfriend’s forehead, and found exactly what he thought he was going to find, unfortunately. Sam’s forehead was hot to the touch, meaning that Gabriel was fairly certain Sam had the flu...and he’d gotten it from Gabriel. The archangel grabbed the remote and turned off the TV, then sat up and carefully got out of bed so as not to wake Sam. He snuck out to the bathroom, and then came back. He was still in Sam’s overlarge sweats, which desperately needed a wash by now, so he changed into some of his own clothing and tossed the dirty clothes in the hamper.

Then, much as he didn’t want to, he started cleaning up after himself. He put all the dirty dishes on a tray and took them to the kitchen, where he washed and dried them. He took the full garbage can on his side of the bed and went and emptied it. He even took the clothes to the laundry room, got really confused, and texted Cas to come help him figure out how to start the washing machine. 

By then, Dean was making breakfast, which Gabriel partook in. “Hey Dean?” he asked as he was chewing. “Would you show me how to make tomato-rice soup? Please?” He detested relying on anyone for anything, but...this was important. 

“Why?” Dean’s brow furrowed. “Wait, is Sam sick now?” 

“Yeah,” Gabriel admitted, and the entire table made sympathetic noises. “He’s still sleeping, but I want to take care of him. I know I put him through hell last week.” 

“You did,” Castiel agreed, which Gabe thought was a bit unfair of him--after all, he’d been forced to be human too. Although, the more Gabriel thought back to what he’d said and done the last week, the more he realized that Cas was right. 

Dean sighed. “All right. I’ll show you how to make it and then go on a supply run. We’ll need more orange juice and medication.” 

“Or, I could just heal him. He’d be unlikely to get it again,” Castiel pointed out, “now that everyone else in the bunker seems to be done having it.”

Gabriel immediately felt like an idiot. Of course Sam should be healed; there was no reason not to do so. “Would you please?” he asked his brother. 

“Of course,” Castiel replied. “I’ll go and do it right now.” He got up from the table, and left. After a moment, Gabriel followed him, leaning against the doorframe as Cas reached down and pressed his fingertips to Sam’s forehead. Sam immediately looked better, and Gabriel smiled. “Thanks, brother.”

“You’re welcome, brother,” Castiel replied, offering Gabriel a smile before leaving the room. Knowing that Sam would wake up soon, the archangel took a flying leap into their bed. “Sam! Guess what?”

Sam made an interrupted snorting noise and opened his eyes to find Gabriel straddling his chest. “Wha?”

Gabriel leaned down and kissed him. “I’m feeling better today,” he explained. “So you stay right here, and I’ll go get you some breakfast.” 

Sam still seemed a little confused, but he nodded at Gabriel and sat up. “...Did you clean in here?” he asked, glancing around the room. 

“Yeah, I figured it was the least I could do. That, and get you breakfast, and then apologize properly for what a dick I was when I was sick.” Gabriel waggled his eyebrows at Sam before leaving to retrieve breakfast for his hunter.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @MasterpieceofTurkeyCleverness!


End file.
